Ahmed Huber
Ahmed Huber (1927 – 15 May 2008) was a Swiss German journalist, and a convert to Islam, who was active in both Islamist and Far Right politics. He gained international notoriety in 2001 when he was accused by the United States government of funding Al Qaeda's terrorist activities through the Al Taqwa Bank, of which he was one of five managers. It was reported that he knew Dr. William Pierce, who was the leader of the American neo-Nazi group, the National Alliance. He is also known to have been a friend of François Genoud, a Swiss financier who was active in protecting fugitive Nazis, as well as supporting various Palestinian and Islamist causes. Huber was one of five individuals who founded the Al Taqwa Bank in Lugano in 1988, although it was based in the Bahamas for tax purposes. Several of the other individuals involved were members of the Muslim Brotherhood. As early as 1996, it was claimed that Al Taqwa handled finances for individuals linked to Al Qaeda, the Muslim Brotherhood, Hamas, the Palestine Liberation Organization, the Algerian Armed Islamic Group, as well as Islamist groups in several other countries. HUBER: . . . “I have my own idea about 11 September. Among Muslims it’s a very controversial debate. Many Muslims still believe that the 11th of September was organized by the CIA and the Mossad to bring closer together the relationship between Israel and the United States, and to help make war in the Middle East, and to put under Western-Jewish control the most important geo-political zone on earth, which is the Middle East. I believe that 11 September, but I have no proof, was organized by American patriots, Muslims and non-Muslims together with the help of foreign Muslims residing in the United States. . . . . . . .From 1988 to 1998, I was in America every year, at Islamic conferences. I made big lecture tours through the United States and I always met three groups of people at these conferences. There were American right-wing people . . . people who were rather close to the extreme right of the Republican Party, or other independent right-wing groups. Then second group was Muslims, young American Muslim patriots, who came from Muslim countries. And then third group was the Nation of Islam people. And these three groups . . . always told me two things. They said, ‘We must free American from Jewish-Zionist rule.’ And two, ‘Then we must change the foreign policy of the United States toward the national interests of the American people. . . . We must end this Jewish-Zionist rule over America.’ And when I asked, them, ‘How will you do it?’ they said, ‘Well, we have friends in very high places and there will be a big bang. It will happen here to wake up the American people, you know, like Pearl Harbor.’ Pearl Harbor was organized by Roosevelt and his Jewish advisers to provoke Japan to attack America. Then Hitler would immediately declare war on America. It was not Japan—they really wanted America to go to war against Germany. . . . Then the way was open to make war against Germany. And this is what these people told me. Something similar will happen here. They said, ‘You will hear a big bang.' Category:All Category:Characters